detonaralphfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Arquivo:Wreck-It Ralph 2
Descrição Wreck-It Ralph 2 & Disney Princesses Presentation with Sarah Silverman (Vanellope), Auli'i Cravalho (Moana), Kristen Bell (Anna), Mandy Moore (Rapunzel), Kelly MacDonald (Merida), Anika Noni Rose (Tiana), Irene Bedard (Pocahontas), Linda Larkin (Jasmine), Paige O'Hara (Belle) and Jodi Benson (Ariel) at Disney D23 Expo. Subscribe for more! ► http://bit.ly/FlicksSubscribe RELATED VIDEOS -------------- Wreck-It Ralph 2 Disney Princess Cameos Explained Cast Interviews ► http://youtu.be/ktRc28Oy7nQ PLAYLISTS YOU MIGHT LIKE ------------------------ Disney Animation ► http://bit.ly/DisneyAnimationVideos Pixar ► http://bit.ly/PixarVideos Marvel ► http://bit.ly/MarvelVideos DC ► http://bit.ly/DCVideos Fox Marvel Movies ► http://bit.ly/FoxMarvelVideos Amazing Movie & TV Facts ► http://bit.ly/ThingsYouDidntKnowVideos Movie Deleted Scenes & Rejected Concepts ► http://bit.ly/MovieDeletedScenes Easter Eggs ► http://bit.ly/EasterEggVideos Reviews ► http://bit.ly/FlicksMovieTVReviews Star Wars ► http://bit.ly/StarWarsVids Game of Thrones ► http://bit.ly/GameOfThronesVideos SOCIAL MEDIA & WEBSITE ---------------------- Twitter ► http://twitter.com/FlicksCity Facebook ► http://facebook.com/FlicksAndTheCity Google ► http://google.com/ FlicksAndTheCity Website ► http://FlicksAndTheCity.com Wreck-It Ralph is heading back to the big screen, and this time, he’s wrecking the internet. The Oscar®-nominated Walt Disney Animation Studios team from the original film is reteaming for the follow-up, including director Rich Moore (“Zootopia,” “The Simpsons”) and producer Clark Spencer (“Zootopia,” “Bolt”). Phil Johnston (writer, “Wreck-It Ralph,” “Zootopia,” “Cedar Rapids”) joins Moore as director and a writer on the project. John C. Reilly and Sarah Silverman return as the bad-guy-turned-good, Ralph, and the girl with the game-winning glitch, Vanellope von Schweetz. The untitled sequel will hit UK cinemas Spring 2018. “From the moment we started working on the first ‘Wreck-It Ralph,’ we knew there were so many possibilities with these characters,” said Moore, who has been developing it since shortly after the release of the first film, and while directing this year’s critically-acclaimed hit “Zootopia” with Byron Howard. “This time, Ralph’s wrecking wreaks havoc on the Web—as only he can do. Characters we loved in the first film are back and we are ecstatic to be working with them—and the actors who voice them—once again.” “The world of the internet is the perfect place to send Ralph and Vanellope,” said Johnston. “The scope and scale are so vast and the possibilities for comedy are endless.” “Ralph is a character very near and dear to my heart,” added Reilly. “I'm really looking forward to playing the big lug again. Making the first ‘Wreck-It Ralph’ was one of the most special experiences I've ever had and I'm really looking forward to bringing him back to life. So many kids I've met all over the world are excited to see him again, too. They tell me all the time!” When “Wreck-It Ralph” opened on Nov. 2, 2012, it turned in the highest opening weekend ever for a Walt Disney Animation Studios film at the time of release. Nominated for an Oscar® and Golden Globe® for best animated feature, “Wreck-It Ralph” won the PGA Award for outstanding producer of an animated theatrical motion picture as well as five Annie Awards, including best animated feature, director, cast and screenplay. The film was named best animated feature by the Broadcast Film Critics Association, earned outstanding achievement in casting for an animated feature by the Casting Society of America, and won the Kids’ Choice Award for favorite animated movie. Categoria:Vídeos